


暖雪-part1

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Series: 暖雪 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 这已经不是热心助人的范围了。虽然黑尾性格本就周到，将身边的每一个人都照顾得妥妥帖帖，但月岛能感觉得出，唯独对自己，这个三年级生有种超越了前辈对后辈的关怀，相处越久这种感觉就越强烈。这种关怀可以具体为吃饭时强行塞给自己的食物，动作不规范时亲自帮忙调整的温热掌心，还有合宿结束后LINE上不时的“月月今天有没有好好练习拦网”。





	暖雪-part1

**Author's Note:**

> 看了好多篇找不到我想要翻译的那种感觉，就自己上手了。  
bl/同人文处女作，献给黑月。  
时间线：三年级生毕业后，大学开始前。
> 
> ooc警告，微兔赤，注意避雷。

好疼……

月岛艰难地用手肘支起身体，登山服和浅金色发丝上的细雪簌簌滑落，融入地面凌乱的灰白色中。刚才从山坡上滚下时撞到突起的岩石好几下，浑身剧痛但所幸没有骨折，活动完四肢确认好这一点后月岛稍微松了口气。

时值高一结束的假期，黑尾邀请乌野和枭谷的排球部员们爬雪山探险，说走就走地极短的时间内确认好分工做了攻略。“在开始大学生活之前再创造一点像高中生一样的回忆”——黑尾打电话联系众人时如此解释道。

“这是何等的冲动，突然就要去爬雪山什么的。”月岛嘴上这么吐槽他，结果还是以“山口很想去的样子，而且乌野的两个单细胞也需要照看”为由勉强同意了，实际上前期做攻略做得比谁都认真，登山的时间也是在查过天气预报确定几天都是晴天才确定下来。

没成想，智者千虑必有一失。原定四天的行程，第二天伊始大部队经过一处狭窄的通路时偏偏是最为小心谨慎的月岛脚下一滑，还没来得及发出惊呼就身体一歪从没有保护的一侧陡坡滚了下去。也几乎在同一瞬间，众人没反应过来还僵在原地时，一道红色的身影不知从哪里飞了出来拼命想抓住他，却抵不过下坠的巨大冲力也一并栽下了山坡。月岛只感到一阵天旋地转中，山口的尖叫和众人的惊呼越来越远，一直消失在了高高的陡坡顶端。

月岛抬起头环视四周，跟自己一起掉下来的黑尾果然就在几米外的雪地上，趴在地上艰难地动了动腿，看起来比自己摔得严重很多。

暗恋的学长被自己连累滚下雪坡什么的，简直逊毙了。月岛愤愤地咬着唇。

“月月…你没事吧？”黑尾飘忽的声音从地上响起，似乎还没有从刚刚的冲击中回过神来。“我应该没什么事，倒是前辈看起来摔得不轻。还能动吗？”

“啊…我应该断了四五根骨头的样子，谢谢月月关心。”说着翻了个身呈大字形仰躺在背包上，戴着护目镜的脸看不清表情，完全没有要起来的意思。

“嘶……不好，我的脚好像也骨折了。”

闻言黑尾一个激灵从地上跳了起来，“诶？月月伤得重吗？要不要我背你走？”

“这不是挺精神嘛。”月岛忍不住轻笑，“我没事，只是护目镜不知掉到哪去了。”

护目镜是攀登雪山、在极地行走不可或缺的装备。稍有探险知识的人都知道，雪的白色能反射绝大部分的太阳光，其中也包括了强烈的紫外线，因此长时间将没有防护的眼睛暴露在雪地中就好比盯着太阳看了好几个小时。轻则灼伤眼睛，重则导致名为“雪盲”的短暂性失明。这次登山月岛因为戴护目镜还特意换上了隐形，而现在它却丢了。

黑尾摘下晕染着彩色的偏光护目镜递给月岛，“用我的吧。”

“哈…那前辈用什么？”像是猜到了黑尾的反应一般，月岛淡淡地拒绝了他的提议。

“不用担心我。倒是月月你本来就近视，再伤到眼睛岂不是无可救药？万一我真的伤了眼睛那刚好和你平衡一下。”

“哈？谁要和你平衡了？请前辈不要说自顾自一些奇怪的话。”

一阵滋滋的杂音过后，月岛随身携带的对讲机提示有连接请求。月岛将对讲机远远拿开，按下了接听键。

“Tsukki——你和黑尾前辈没事吧？”山口的声音仿佛自带音量max功能。

“嗯，我们都活着，请大家不要担心。”

“不愧是你啊，黑尾…”木兔拉长了声音，话语间满满的玩味。

“关心爱徒不是应该的么？木兔你小子到底想说什么？”黑尾从月岛手中接过对讲机回击木兔。

“你们俩没事就好”，大地安定的声音响起，“虽然有点遗憾，但发生这样的情况除了回去也没有其他办法了。还请黑尾桑带着我们的后辈往山下走，我们从原路绕回去，应该明天能在出发地点汇合。月岛，你们两个路上多加小心。”

“没问题，请安心把他交给我吧。”黑尾切断了手中的对讲机。

“行了，是我自己弄丢的眼镜，没必要拉上前辈帮我承担错误。”一切断对讲机月岛首先开口。

月岛的固执己见让黑尾难得有点火大，于是一言不发两步上前抓住他的肩膀，闭上眼不由分说压上了金发少年的唇。

月岛倒抽一口冷气，寒冷的空气混杂着黑发少年轻微的汗味肆无忌惮地入侵鼻腔，一向冷静的大脑中了病毒一样死机了。

落满雪的山坡在阳光下宛如天地初开般的宁静，月岛甚至能听到自己陡然加速的心跳声。

黑尾缓缓睁开眼睛，睫毛下半阖的琥珀色的眼瞳对上了月岛震惊的眼神。他直起身放开少年微张的嘴唇，将手中的护目镜推上他的鼻梁戴好，阳光下渐变色的镜片盖住了因震惊而瞪大的双眼。

“不想其他人知道你被男人强吻过就戴着，乖。”

“……什么嘛这是…你告诉别人那你自己不也暴露了？”

“我无所谓，这几年看木兔和赤苇两个人也没什么不好。倒是月月你应该是爱惜羽毛的那一类吧？别人知道会怎么看你？这里只有我们两个人，我可不保证不会干出更出格的事哦…再说了，要被雪的反光伤到眼睛也是需要时间的，铁朗哥哥对自己双眼的耐久度很有信心。”

自己永远是拗不过的那一个，这一点从当初合宿训练时就知道了。月岛不甘心地低着头，摩挲着护目镜的镜架。

黑尾看了他一眼，转身继续向回去的方向走去。两人距离大约十米时，月岛也迈步跟了上去。

被暗恋对象强吻，是不是该高兴一下？月岛在心中苦笑着自嘲。

当初在和音驹的练习赛中第一次认识了这个学长。作为对手校的队长，月岛对他的第一印象是轻浮中带着沉稳。他似乎面对谁都能用轻快的口吻开几句玩笑，却又将火候拿捏得很稳不触及对方的雷区；两眼时常懒洋洋地耷拉着一脸笑嘻嘻的蔫坏样，实则敏锐地将每个人的动向尽收眼底，适时关心队友甚至是同一场比赛的对手。

之后的合宿中，他在回住处的路上叫住自己，于是从不加练的月岛莫名其妙地加入了满身臭汗的拦网的练习。黑尾如此尽心尽力地教自己，连偶尔想要偷懒都没有逃过他的眼睛。

这已经不是热心助人的范围了。虽然黑尾性格本就周到，将身边的每一个人都照顾得妥妥帖帖，但月岛能感觉得出，唯独对自己，这个三年级生有种超越了前辈对后辈的关怀，相处越久这种感觉就越强烈。这种关怀可以具体为吃饭时强行塞给自己的食物，动作不规范时亲自帮忙调整的温热掌心，还有合宿结束后LINE上不时的“月月今天有没有好好练习拦网”。

他大概是喜欢自己的。月岛心里明白。而面对温柔又强硬的攻势，月岛很难说自己的心一点没动。

但他是月岛萤，是理智和冷静的化身，感情与实际行动永远泾渭分明。两个男人的爱情难以得到所有人的祝福，即便在一起，距离和年纪的差距也会让原本浓烈的感情一点一点消磨殆尽。所以面对黑尾的关心和暗示，他总是像对待其他人那样摆出一副略带些腹黑小幽默的礼貌，尽力保持和黑尾的恰当距离。

这次出行，月岛同意出门一半是因为喜欢的学长亲自约自己，另一半也是想用这种方式跟这段不能暴露在阳光下的感情作道别。

回去之后，黑尾成为大学生，以后和音驹的比赛跟合宿也再也不会遇到这个人。月岛继续高中学业，然后是大学、工作。可能在合适的时候找一个女朋友，让父母和哥哥安心，像每个普通人一样生活。至于闯入自己生活的那个黑发少年，只是心曾经动过一下，狠狠地动过一下，最终和所有无疾而终的暗恋一样永远埋葬在记忆深处。

从今以后，就各自安好吧。有不甘心但别无选择了。

月岛抬起头默默注视着眼前少年被护目镜染上茶褐色的背影。平常就看惯了黑尾穿红色运动服，这种颜色本身很难驾驭，一不小心就会显得土气或扎眼，但穿在这个人身上，高大而健壮的身材反而被衬托出弥漫着雄性荷尔蒙的危险美感。今天的登山服也是，红黑搭配的颜色非常适合他，常人穿起来会显得臃肿的裁剪在他身上十分挺括有型。配上长过脚踝的靴子和富有设计感的背包，坚定有力的背影让月岛感到脸微微发烫。但这些，他是不会告诉黑尾的。

“前辈的穿衣品味…噗，刚才就想说了，就算同行的没有女孩子也不要自暴自弃穿得像跟团旅游的老爷爷一样啊。”月岛语气轻快。

“月月这么说我有点伤心哦。这一身当初可是挑了很久的，连研磨都破天荒的夸了一句‘很帅气’。”黑尾和他搭着话，没有回头继续向前走。

戴着黑尾的护目镜，月岛还是感到十分过意不去，几次想上前去把护目镜换给黑尾，两人轮换着戴也好。但每次刚刚走进触手可及的范围，狡猾的黑猫就敏锐地感知到他的意图，忽地加速向前小跑拉开距离：“来抓我呀月月，能碰到我给你奖励。”

“前辈多大的人了，还玩这种游戏。”一方面不想陪黑尾发傻，另一方面出于节省体力的考虑，月岛选择用嘲讽的口吻回敬他。

直到最后一次尝试。月岛隔了很长时间都没有试图靠近。应该已经放松警惕吧，月岛心想，悄悄迈开步子走上前去。

眼看快要得手，黑尾没有像之前跑走，反而猛然转身抓住月岛的双腕，像舔弄自己心爱毛球的黑猫那样盯着他，湿滑的舌头从一边嘴角一路舔到了另一边。金发少年的脸瞬间像平静水面上炸开的烟花，嘭地胀成了鲜红色。

黑尾放开他，舌尖意犹未尽地舔了一下嘴角，琥珀色的眼瞳仿佛能把灵魂都灼穿，“刚刚亲过一次还这么害羞吗，真可爱。话说月月的味道真不错，有淡淡的草莓甜味。”说完扭头继续自顾自地赶路。

这个死公鸡头，好心怕他灼伤眼睛还占自己便宜，只能说他不光拦网能担任司令塔，耍无赖这点上也像脱缰的野狗一样让其他人望尘莫及。中了埋伏的金发少年又羞又恼，一起之下决定和他保持三米以上的距离，愤愤地噘着嘴跟了上去。

不知走了多久，黑尾突然站定，像雕塑般一动不动。月岛也停下脚步，狐疑地想看看他葫芦里卖什么药。 

“月月…我好像…得雪盲了。”

“哈？”一瞬间月岛怀疑自己听错了，或者这个公鸡头又想出什么鬼点子捉弄自己，“请前辈不要开这种玩笑，一点都不有趣。”

“是真的啊！刚才突然就眼前一黑，什么都看不见了”说着转过身朝月岛的方向胡乱摸索往前走，月岛身体一侧躲开了。

拉住黑尾的衣服下摆，公鸡头立马听话地站住不动。月岛盯着他的眼睛绕到前面，“有点事想确认一下…”，话音未落举起拳头使出全身力气直冲黑尾的面门打了过去。

拳头堪堪停在鼻梁前一厘米，黑尾眼睛都没眨一下。月岛回忆起百科上关于雪盲的介绍：病人常常双眼同时发作，24到72小时能恢复视力。

“…是真的啊。”

“当然了！我什么时候骗过月月你？话说刚才你是不是想打我？我感觉到风了！月月你这是对待前辈应有的态度吗…”

“我怎么敢打前辈你，刚才是真的有风刮过。话说前辈的嘴是找得道高僧开过光吗？虽然音驹的象征不是乌鸦，但说什么来什么这一点上我真的自愧不如。”面对确诊雪盲的前辈月岛的嘴上也丝毫没有怜惜。

“这是没办法的事吧？虽说雪盲开始发作的时间有长有短，一定是老天嫉妒我的帅气把我划进了时间最短的那一层。”

月岛的嘴角有些抽搐。这种时候还能说出这么不要脸的话，不愧是黑尾铁朗。

没想到这时黑尾竟然往地上一坐，双目空洞像一只放了气的红皮球般自说自话：“看来我这次注定走不出雪山了，月月你一个人要坚强，以后每年的今天不要忘记一个叫铁朗的人曾经…”

“前辈在说什么傻话。我们只往上爬了一天而已，再加上滚下来的那一段，走得再慢也不出明天肯定能回去。所以还请黑尾前辈振作。”月岛有点不耐烦地打断他。

黑尾还是在雪地上软趴趴地坐着，双手摊在两侧，仿佛对他的话充耳不闻。

几秒的对峙后月岛无奈叹了口气，轻轻走到黑尾旁边捡起他摊在地上的手。

“没有别的办法啊，只能由我牵着前辈继续走了。我会尽量挑平坦一些的地方，所以请前辈不要担心，放心地迈出来就好。”

虽然月岛的反应正中自己下怀，这一牵还是让黑尾的大脑嗡的宕机了一秒，机械地切换到黑尾铁朗牌对外营业甜美微笑忽地站了起来：“那就拜托月月了。”

卧草草草草草，死缠烂打攻略不下来的小学弟居然主动牵自己的手，这里难道是天国?!用暂时失明几小时来换真的太值了；刚刚只是觉得他面对自己耍无赖的反应会有趣，大概会讲一些有意思的话，抱着半开玩笑的态度模仿了一下木兔的消极模式，他还真的来关心自己了。还说什么放心迈出来就好，也太可靠了吧？一时之间黑尾感到自己全身的疲劳仿佛都眼消云散，如同打了鸡血一般还能牵着心爱的人的手跋涉个百八十里。还有腿间难为情地也…所幸穿的衣服够厚应该看不出来。

“黑尾前辈，表情好恶心。”毫无波澜的声音在前面响起。

“诶，有吗？”黑尾猛然回过神，讪讪地把快乐到扭曲的表情肌稍微管理了一下。自己刚刚太得意忘形了，因此招来了学弟的不满和毫不委婉的嘲讽。冷静黑尾铁朗，人家仅仅是出于对伤员的责任心来牵自己，再说还隔着两副手套呢。不过，眼前的黑暗和猫科动物般的直觉让黑尾对周围环境的洞察力又上了一个台阶，稍加思考后他决定逗一逗这个可爱的后辈——

“月月刚才有回头看我吗，不然怎么知道我什么表情？”

“…怕前辈走累了跟不上，需要不时观察一下状态。”

这只臭黑猫，眼睛看不见还这么鸡贼。平日里只敢装作看比赛或者环视四周短暂地在他身上停留视线，轻轻扫一眼赶忙看向别处。现在好不容易有机会可以路好走些就回头望望，悄悄用目光勾勒凌乱的黑发，微抿的薄唇和硬朗的下颌角，却因为一时嘴快想嘲讽一下被他逮了个正着。

“月月这么关心我吗哈哈，不过你可别忘了，体力一直都是我比较强哦，要不哪天我们试试？”

感到自己仿佛输了这一局，月岛同学浅金色的眉头在护目镜下拧成了倒八字，没有再回话。与此同时，身后牵着的公鸡头还沉浸在暗恋对象关心自己的喜悦中一脸轻飘飘的花痴状，也不知道有没有察觉到可爱学弟的不爽。

如果黑尾再厚着脸皮脱下手套摸一把金发少年的脸，就不难发现他的脸已经从耳朵一直烫到了脖子根。

**Author's Note:**

> 车会有的（吧


End file.
